What No One Else Knows
by E J ect
Summary: Some thoughts of the host club that no one, not even each other, will ever reach or suspect. Soon-to-be-chapter: Haruhi doesn't have infinite patience, and Tamaki is pushing the limit.
1. Imaginary Honey

Hi. This is my first story. Cookies to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Wind Up Records, Evanescence, or Bisco Hatori. Get it, punk! Now stop bugging me about how I don't own any of this.

* * *

Evanescence

* * *

_Paper flowers_

They surround me constantly. I doubt anyone knows the real reason, not even Kyoya.

_I linger in the doorway_

The Host Club doesn't notice me at these times. I'm glad. I don't want to live constantly within the group.

_An alarm clock screaming_

I want to sleep within my mind where I won't be vulnerable. I'm rarely completely **there** during host club or at any other time.

_Monsters calling my name_

The world is full of monsters. I know it won't help to ignore them, but I'm just more **aware** that they're out there.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story._

Haruhi, I don't think you realize it, but you're slowly pulling me out of my shell. I want to protect you from all the monsters. I don't want to go, but I** do **want, for you.

_In my field of paper flowers  
_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
_

_I lie inside myself for hours  
_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Tell me about someone who would want to leave this perfect paradise. **It** **is**slightly odd for someone my age to still take naps all the time. I'd like to stay there forever, but I have to live so Takashi doesn't worry.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

I was taken to a psychologist once. He told me I was out of touch with the real world and that it was taking a toll on my mental health.

_With this rampant chaos – your reality_

I don't think he realized what **he** was living in. I think the people who do realize are the people who go to asylums. I think I'm smarter than the rest of them to escape in my way. I probably am. I'm probably happier than they are.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape._

I probably have more power of mind than the ones who went insane. I wish they could've gone on living in themselves somehow instead of becoming the way they have become.

_In my field of paper flowers  
_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
_

_I lie inside myself for hours  
_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Tamaki is so…innocent in his own way. He probably was like that because of his father, but with everything that happened between his mother and grandmother, he probably realized everything about the monsters in this world, just like me. He ignores everything, though, and tries to pass it off as something else, like is feelings for Haruhi, unlike me. I notice everything.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

Nobody hears it. Nobody but me and my mind.

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
_

_The goddess of imaginary light._

I don't love cute things as much as people perceive me to. They are simply the epitome of innocence that which I seek.

_In my field of paper flowers  
_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
_

_I lie inside myself for hours  
_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Kaoru and Hikaru have always been in their own world. They've always been protected in that way. It's good for them to be breaking out of their bubble. That way, maybe they'll come to realize new things about themselves and the world around them, but not too much. For their own sake, not mine.

_Paper flowers_

Maybe I should be in an asylum.

* * *

_Imaginary_

* * *

This is the first of a series of songfics regarding the Host Club's inner feelings. I want to thank Queen of the Dark Angels writing the first review that helped inspire me to continue this. (I already had an idea, but she pushed me to make it reality with her review.)


	2. If I Die Young Haruhi

My second story, also a songfic because I'm too lazy to finish and post the first chapter of my soon-to-be grand masterpiece. I now realize my masterpiece is flawed and I have deleted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to The Band Perry or Bisco Hatori. (She did create Ouran High School Host Club, right? Right? Unless I did...)

* * *

The Band Perry

* * *

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

My death was something that no one expected. I just collapsed two weeks after the Éclair incident during Host Club.

_Lord make me a rainbow, _

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

My father didn't take it well at all. After my dear mother in heaven died, he was heartbroken, but this was it for him. He's not even gray yet, he takes such good care of hair, but he's lost all the family he has left.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

I'm glad that I met the Host Club before I died. They were wonderful friends, even If they were annoying sometimes.

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

The funeral was a grand thing. The headmaster allowed it to be on school grounds. My father could never have afforded it, but it was funded out of the Host Club's pocket *cough*Kyoya* and quite a few private donations. I wouldn't have thought the day Kyoya was generous would ever come. Most of the high school division attended. They found out I was a girl there, but didn't obsess over it, for the most part. I was more loved by them than I thought or could've imagined.

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Even if I didn't live a long, full life, I've had just enough time to realize that unlike many other people here, I died happy.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand__  
_

The dance two weeks ago with Kyoya was nice. Something in his eyes was different then. I, believe it or not, actually liked holding his hand.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever _

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by _

Tamaki may never have realized his feelings completely, but he would have soon. He's in enough pain without those feelings.

_The sharp knife of a short life _

_Well, I've had just enough time_

I'm happy to have realized this, even if I am dead now.

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls _

_What I never did is done_

Don't cry…

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

"…I've always wanted to what she thought of us. We could never really read her response to all of the Host Club's well-known antics. Now, we'll never truly understand her. I'm sorry about that," Kyoya finished with tears in his eyes, a rare sight.

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

"…and if anything, we wish that we hadn't bothered Haruhi so much, and maybe stopped pulling her around when she told us to stop, even though we don't regret a moment of it, because that was one more moment we spent with her. Oh, I **do **regret not ever listening to her, not even once." Kaoru ended as Hikaru burst into tears.

Don't cry…

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"I composed a song for Haruhi. It's about everything my wonderful daughter—"Tamaki was cut off.

"Not your daughter," Ranka choked out.

"Well," Tamaki continued unsteadily," it's about all the wonderful things—well, it's **Haruhi**.

_The ballad of a dove_

Someone let one go at the end.

_Go with peace and love _

_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

Oh, please, pity the living, not the dead. After all, there **is** a valid reason you pray to us, not us to you.

_The sharp knife of a short life _

_Well, I've had just enough time_

"I don't want to watch anymore. Can we leave?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes."

_So put on your best, boys _

_And I'll wear my pearls_

A lone rose petal fluttered through the wind.

* * *

_If I Die Young…_

* * *

Please suggest songs and a character for me make into chapters in the reviews. I read every single one of them. I'm trying too make these mostly dark or sad. Thanks in advance.


	3. Everybody's Fool Mori

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm a thirteen-year-old girl who created Ouran High School Host Club and wrote this song. What do you mean I'm lying? I'm the most honest person on earth.

* * *

Evanescence

* * *

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence _

Now that Mitsukuni and I have graduated from high school, we've been featured in countless magazines as Japan's 'most eligible new bachelors'.

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that_

I don't understand why they depict us the way they do. Half of what they write is lies.

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I don't know how people believe that shit.

_Look here he comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending_

I hate it when girls hover right by, talking about me in little groups at the university. They don't even know me. _  
_

_But now I know he _

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Where **do** they get all of those pictures of me and Mitsukuni for the magazines? I don't remember ever posing for them in **that** position, or posing at all for anything._  
_

_Without the mask _

_Where will you hide? _

_I can't find yourself _

_Lost in your lie_

Every now and then, I find myself believing the stuff the gossip magazines write about me. But, then I see it, and think about what kind of person actually does those things. _  
_

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore_

If anything, I feel like I'm… losing myself to them. It's horrible, that feeling._  
_

_It never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

The crap some people can believe._  
_

_It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

But, when I look at the articles, why do I wish that Takashi could be me…

* * *

_Everybody's Fool_

* * *

It's a bit shorter than the others, but the song is short, and, remember, this **is Mori** who's talking.

I was thinking about taking the last chapter and making three or four chapters of songfics telling a story as a separate thing, but decided against it. I'll probably include the songfics that were going to be in it in later chapters.


	4. Lost In Paradise Renge

Disclaimer: Of course I own everything. I **wish!** You were right; I **was **lying.

* * *

Evanescence

* * *

_I've been believing in something so distant _

_As if I was human _

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness _

_In me, in me_

He wasn't **him**. My dear Kyoya, you're not… Ichigo. I can't believe I thought you were him because of what was on the outside.

_All the promises I made _

_Just to let you down _

_You believed in me, but I broke it_

Ichigo, I should have known someone like you could never exist.

_I have nothing left _

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting _

_We've been falling for all this time _

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

My own world… isn't that something. I've been sinking deeper into all this time. I should forget it.

_As much as I'd like the best not to exist _

_It still does _

_And as much as I like to feel like I belong here _

_I'm just as scared as you_

I'm scared that I won't be able to leave it...

_I have nothing left _

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

Why should I want you, Ichigo! You're not real, but I am! Why can't you just leave me alone! Let me live for real!

_We've been falling for all this time _

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

"That's not the **real** Kyoya," I heard someone say.

_Run away, run away _

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore _

I wonder how many people's hearts Ichigo has broken. And how many people still want him… Maybe one day we won't feel this pain anymore.

_Take it all the way _

_Shadows of you _

_Cause they won't let me go_

LET ME GO ON WITH MY LIFE ICHIGO! LEAVE ME!

_So I have nothing left _

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting _

I want someone. Anyone. Please. There's a gap in me that wasn't there before.

_We've been falling for all this time _

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality," I heard someone else say.

_Alone, I'm lost in paradise_

I think I can see a way out at the end of the tunnel. Is that… Haruhi…?

* * *

_Lost in Paradise_

* * *

Ichigo is the character that Kyoya looks like from the video game that Renge is—was—obsessed with.

* * *

My shortest one so far; I feel like I'm letting you down. :( Now is the moment where you start saying stuff like "Oh, it's not your fault" and "Your muse is the story. You can't control it, though."

Please suggest songs and characters for me to do in future chapters in the reviews, or you will be getting a **lot** of Evanescence, mostly because they have the dark feel that I'm trying to achieve. Also, they speak from a first person point of view, which I feel is imperative to the writing of a songfic. (Lookie! I used a big word; imperative.) Review anyway!


	5. Cough Syrup Kyoya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Young The Giant or Bisco Hatori. …or do I?

* * *

Young The Giant

* * *

_Life's too short to even care at all _

Why **do **I care so much about becoming the Ootori family heir?

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

It's late. I just **know** if I overwork myself that I won't be able to think straight. And how would that help get me closer to my goal?

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me _

Lots of fish I the sea…what if paths are like that, too? Not all roads lead to Rome…and discipline… and strictness.

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
_

Ah. The murky waters of my mind…are so…still?

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

Why **do **I care so much about becoming the Ootori family heir? Why, indeed. Because it's a challenge, perhaps?

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

It shouldn't be that hard. Is that why…I seek it?

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

I'm still waiting for that order of cough syrup to come down from…somewhere…up north?

_Life's too short to even care at all_

Then why do I care?

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

…sleepy…can't think straight…knew this would happen…

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

Can't I just…figure out what I really want?

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun_

I'm the 'demon king'. I shouldn't be fazed by any indecision…except for my own. My mind is a world of its own…but…so dark. I don't want it to be this way.

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

I should be able to understand **myself**; I can read others so well, but not myself…?

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

There's no reason for **me **to want the Ootori fortune **that** bad. Maybe for someone else…?

_And so I run to the things they said could restore me_

Because it's only natural? Is that why I want it?

_Restore life the way it should be_

How should it be? I know I'm not the same as everyone else, but they're not the same, either. How should I be? Normal? What's that supposed to be?

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

I really need to stop using that shipping company…that cough syrup should have arrived yesterday…

_Life's too short to even care at all_

…probably care because of someone out there. …Haruhi…

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
_

Eh! Where did that thought about Haruhi come from!

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

I wish I could JUST THINK STRAIGHT!

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

It won't take much longer now to reach my goal…WHAT IS MY GOAL!

And so I run to the things they said could restore me

…Haruhi…

_Restore life the way it should be_

She's my goal. That's the way it should be.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
_

I wonder if my sleepiness is in any way similar to being high on cough syrup…

_One more spoon of cough syrup now _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

Why did I just think that…?

* * *

_Cough Syrup_

* * *

Kyoya's all woozy! Bet you never seen him like that before!

* * *

I would like to thank Queen of the Dark Angels for suggesting this song for Kyoya. Hopefully, otherswill follow her example and help me out here.

From here on out, the updates won't be coming daily due to me starting summer camp. It's a full day camp. Wake up at six, get ready, leave at eight, start at nine, lunch at 12, continue at one, leave at four, get home at five, then eat dinner, take another shower (It's an outdoor camp for sailing. Not much shade in the middle of the water.), **then** post these for you. You'll still get updates every two days, though.

Please review and suggest. I have a few ideas, but I want to save those for when I don't have too many suggestions.


	6. Blue Eyes Tamaki

I highly recommend listening to songs on repeat when reading a songfic. It gives you a new feel and appreciation for the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not Dutch, so I own anything that belongs to Within Temptation or The Metal Cemetery. Last I checked, I wasn't Japanese, so I don't own anything that belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Within Temptation

_Blue eyes just smile to the world_

I've heard that's what my eyes look like. I completely agree. How could I not? It's true.

_Full of dreams and with fascination _

What else could the child I was then be? Even now, torn away from my mother, I have to keep dreaming. Don't the commoners have some saying about that?

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained_

The moment when my grandmother demanded I go to Japan without my mother, I knew that my hands were tied.

_And pulled without any freedom_

What other choice did I have without compromising my mother's health? No child who truly loved his mother would do any other thing.

_It's always the same_

In the circle of the influential, we are often faced with leaving our loved ones. It's always the same.

_They fear no way out _

What other way is there? It's been going on for so long, we cannot see any other way.

_I cannot break it _

The commoners are so ingenious. They could probably see a way out, to break these chains you placed on me.

_I can take it no more _

But I can, for my mother. A life is irreplaceable.

_It's burning me up inside_

I only just want it to end, sometimes.

_Lost all my tears, can't cry _

If I cry, that would mean giving up. I have to stay strong for mother. If I give up, I would be letting down my daughter, Mommy, the twins, and our neighbors.

_No reason, no meaning _

There is no reason for you want to hurt me or my mother, Grandmother. One can't help who they love, it just happens. But, you never had a choice, did you?

_Just hatred _

Is that what you feel for me and my mother?

_No matter how hard I try _

I think that I will never be able to please you, but what else is there to do but pick myself back up again and keep trying.

_You fear the beast inside_

Sometimes, I think of you as a super powerful monster, grandmother. In a good way though…I think. But that was back when I had an overly powerful imagination. Now, my imagination isn't that big at all.

_It's growing, it's waiting_

Each day, I wish I could see my mother more than before. I think that the one thing that has kept me here and helped me to pull through is the rest of the Host Club, my friends.

_Just to hurt you_

Why do you hurt me and my mother so much?

_This heart was hurt by the light_

I hate seeing things in such evil light.

_And I see your world that tries to deny_

The world isn't perfect, I know that. Heck, even I, the Prince of the Host Club, can't be perfect. But…what is so wrong with me that you hate me for, grandmother?

_Now everything that I love has died_

I made the Host Club for a reason. It was because I had nothing else.

_Or has been shattered to pieces _

What was there left for me after you pulled out of my life with my mother? Granted, it was a bit sad, what with my mother always being sick, but I was **happy**. You shattered my life.

_It's always the same_

But, I am lucky. At least my family, my mother, is still there, somewhere in France.

_They fear no way out_

At least I know that one day you will accept me. My personality and looks are so immaculate, no one can hate for **that** long. I'm the princely type!

_I cannot break it _

At least I have friends that can help me!

_I can take it no more_

AT LEAST I'M STILL ALIVE!

_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you _

You can't really want that, can you? After all, family is all we have. You don't want to hurt me.

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside_

So many in this world have given up, I don't want to think about it. It would be terrible to know the exact number, and only be able to watch as kept rising.

_They've given up, they no longer shine_

I'm lucky not to be a part of that number.

_Too soon they close with one last cry_

I just **know** that will never happen to me. Not unless my mother dies before I see her.

_Before they turn to light _

Then I will give up.

_Just to hurt you_

Is that what you want to achieve, grandmother?

* * *

_Blue Eyes_

* * *

I have to—no, want to—thank Starwolf Magic for suggesting this song for Tamaki. As well as helping me out with this story, she also introduced me to an awesome band with awesome music. I'm not extremely selective with music, as long as it's not Justin Bieber, but this band made my favorites.

I'm going to pace myself when I'm writing, so even when I have something ready, I'm not going to post it until two days pass. I'm going to assume you just said "WHAT!" and explain.

If I post everything as soon as it's ready, you might get two weeks without updates and then a week with an update every day. I use the time between updates to get a story ready for posting, and if I have time, more than one for when I'm unable to write or have no inspiration.

Review, suggest, and, most important of all, EAT COOKIES!


	7. Better Than I Know Myself Hikaru

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling very inspired at the moment, so I'll just say it plain and clear. I don't own anything that belongs to Bisco Hatori or Adam Lambert. In fact, Adam, you should feel proud that one of your songs inspired the beautiful manuscript below.

* * *

Adam Lambert

* * *

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you_

I'm sorry about what happened at the pension. I was cold and gave no consideration about your feelings.

_And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth_

I'm sorry about how I was jealous about Arai. He's an old friend of yours, and you just wanted to catch up with him.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say_

I'm sorry I said that you had no room in your heart for Arai and that none of us cared about him.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_

I'm sorry for leaving you in the middle of our date as soon as I saw Arai.

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

I'm glad you helped me out when I was worried about Kaoru being sick during our date.

_All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you._

Since you entered our world, Kaoru and I have started truly looking around at the world. After all, what's the probability of everyone in the world being idiots except ourselves? We were idiots for thinking that.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say_

I'm sorry not realizing the little things about you until it was too late. Like the way you love strawberries and hate thunder. Those little things are what matters most, I learned.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

Kaoru and I never knew the differences between us until **you** pointed them out. I suspect that, somewhere deep inside, we knew, but our personalities never started emerging enough to make a real difference until** you** separated us.

_I get kind of dark_  
_Let it go too far_  
_I can be obnoxious at times_  
_But try and see my heart_  
_Cause I need you need now_  
_So don't let me down_  
_You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

If you left without us right now, I can't even imagine what Kaoru and I—or the rest of the Host Club, for that matter—would do without you. (However clichéd that sounds.)

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

I'm sorry for never considering your feelings whenever we—the Host Club—dragged you into one of our (even I have to admit it) harebrained schemes.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

Most of all, I'm sorry for letting you go.

* * *

_Better Than I Know Myself_

* * *

I'd like to thank a certain guest for suggesting this song for the twins. The guest is Starwolf Magic, actually.

Please review, suggest, and LOVE THE COLOR PURPLE! (And Lilac)


	8. Mystery of You Kaoru

Listening to the song while reading the story really helps set the mood and gives it a new meaning. You better do it...or else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Red. If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, I would have made sure that Bisco Hatori continued the series in Boston.

* * *

Red

* * *

_You always said we'd meet again _

_You always said you'd be here_

_Where are you now?  
_

I gave you up for Hikaru. Now you're lost. Where are you now?

_You touch the deepest part of me _

_The places I could not see_

_Just tell me why I'm so dark inside_

_Somewhere I will find all the pieces torn apart _

I know that I'm supposed to be the calmer, more level-headed twin, but I…I just…you were the one who was—no, is—our everything!

_You just left behind in your mystery _

_Somewhere I will see all you've taken from me _

_All you kept deep inside in the mystery of you _

_The mystery of you  
_

**You** were the one that pulled us out of our small world. **You** were the first to tell us apart. **You** separated us and set the stage for us to be able to live our own lives in the future.

_It's obvious you understand _

_The blood that's on my hands _

_Where are you now?  
_

I know that you'll disapprove of me thinking pain is the answer. Even Hikaru isn't going this far because of your kidnapping. The rest of the Host Club isn't being this…this…panicky?

_I'm paralyzed, I can't escape until I see your face _

_Don't leave me all alone _

_You're all I know_

_Somewhere I will find all the pieces torn apart _

I don't know if I'm still the calm one. Hikaru's the rash one, but he isn't doing this. How could you be wrong? So…I must be the wrong one. How can I understand myself? I thought that you summed up everything Hikaru and I were in that one sentence. You know, on the day we started the fake fight to trick you into letting us go to your house. How could there be anything more than what you said? But, **somehow**, there is.

_You just left behind in your mystery _

_Somewhere I will see all you've taken from me _

_All you kept deep inside in the mystery of you_

_The mystery of you  
_

**You** are the glue that holds the Host Club together. Before you came, we were slowly falling apart. Deep inside of you—or not so deep—you somehow had the power to bond us together. We all loved you, whether or not you knew it. I would think you didn't, what with all the boys you rejected in middle school **accidently**.

_You're all I know _

_You're all I know _

_Don't go, don't go  
_

We** need** you. If you could see the Host Club right now, a week after your kidnapping and still no ransom note, no nothing, even you couldn't deny it. Honey-sempai isn't eating more than **one** cake a day, and Tono spends most of his time growing mushrooms not only in his corner, but **everywhere**. Mori-sempai is actually** talking** in Honey-sempai's place, and Kyoya-sempai hasn't even come to school.

_Somewhere I will find all the pieces torn apart _

_You've hidden deep inside the mystery of you _

_Somewhere, somewhere _

_Mystery of you, somewhere_

Much more of this, and…I don't even want to think about it.

* * *

_Mystery of You_

* * *

Thank you, Queen of the Dark Angels, for suggesting this song. I think this the third time I've mentioned you for helping me out.

To 1andOnlyJanae: If you are reading this, could you please review, you know, just so I know that you are reading this, because unlike some of my other followers, you don't review. I'm half afraid that you don't read this at all.

Review, suggest, and don't get chased by dogs (like I do).


	9. Fighter Chika

I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Cristina Aguiler. I'm not Bisco Hatori, so I don't own anything that belongs to her…probably.

* * *

Cristina Aguiler

* * *

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you made that much stronger_

Mitsukuni, you are my older brother.

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_

_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

I used to respect you for your self-constraint, but now you've completely given up.

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

Now, you've become greedy and have completely abandoned the Haninozuka way of frugality.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that__I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_

But, even though you're an alien, I don't **hate** you.

_That you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable _

_I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

In our fights with each other (according to the Haninozuka way), you taught me so much.

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

You would always give me a chance to use a new technique I learned from you during our last fight.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Even though you could have defeated me in one move every time, you let me fight and become stronger.

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I'd realized your game_

I couldn't believe that everything I respected you for could be broken by some **idiot's** speech on what true strength was.

_I heard you're going 'round_

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

You're in the Host Club now. You play the role of the cute, innocent Lolita boy. But at the same time, you talk to the aliens through that demented bunny of yours.

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

Your love of cake exceeds your love for me, your younger brother.

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

I know you love me to some extent, because you teach me so much about fighting unconditionally.

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The way you eat cake, talk through that bunny, and love cute things leaves no other explanation but that which you are an alien.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Through all that, though, I know you are still the Mitsukuni that I used to be close to.

_How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth__  
_

_You tried to hide your lies_

Because no matter what idiots tell you about true strength, you are **you**.

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

Even though you are behind a pile of cakes and cuteness, I still care about you, big brother.

_I am a fighter_

_(I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_(I ain't gonna stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

I am a fighter.

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I may not be as strong as you physically, I will fight.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I will fight for the you that was before idiots came.

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

I remember you back then.

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

The aliens will not prevail.

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

You taught me to fight, so I will.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Thank you, Mitsukuni, my big brother.

* * *

_The Fighter_

* * *

Thank you, Queen of the Dark Angels!

I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. It's one of the longer ones, yes, but I feel like I'm just repeating what Chika said in the anime.

Anyone who reads this should review and (maybe) suggest, but definitely accidently kill multiple fish in a fish tank multiple times. (Is anyone offended? If so, sorry.)


	10. Would It Matter Nekozawa

Make **sure** you listen to song as you read.

Disclaimer: I am currently female, so I don't think I own anything that belongs to Skillet, which is all-male. I **wish** I owned Ouran High School Host Club, but I don't.

* * *

Skillet

* * *

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anybody care_

_If my time was up _

_I'd wanna know _

_You were happy I was there _

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anyone lose sleep_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow _

_Then maybe you would miss me  
_

Little sister, if I disappeared, would you care? You never acknowledged me as your brother, after all. You're looking for a blond prince out of a fairytale, not me, a prince of the dark.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone _

_Someone that I like better I can never forget _

_So don't remind me of it forever (forever)  
_

I can't handle the light, so I drove myself into the darkness. The Black Magic Club, partly, but, I ignored you, too.

_What if I just pulled myself together _

_Would it matter at all _

_What if I just try not to remember _

_Would it matter at all _

_All the chances that have passed me by _

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all _

The Black Magic Club was a way for me to vent—no find—a way to try and become immune to light. I think that it just did the opposite, though.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anybody care _

_Still stuck inside this sorrow _

_I've got nothing and going nowhere _

You're looking for someone like Tamaki-kun, a princely type, a blond –haired, blue-eyed, boy-angel.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone _

_Someone that I like better _

_I can never forget _

_So don't remind me of it forever _

Every time you run away from me, you just remind me that I'm not the same, not as normal, as everyone else.

_What if I just pulled myself together _

_Would it matter at all _

_What if I just try not to remember _

_Would it matter at all _

_All the chances that have passed me by _

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all _

If I just went out into the light, would you see me as your brother, the prince that you want to see?

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone _

_Someone that I like better _

_Can you help me forget _

_Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever _

I want you to know that I'm not that "cloaked monster" you think of me as every time I try and go meet you.

_What if I just pulled myself together _

_Would it matter at all _

_What if I just try not to remember _

_Would it matter at all _

_All the chances that have passed me by _

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

The Host Club has this idea to try and "train" me to bear the light after you thought that flamboyant fool was your brother, but it's steadily failing. That Tamaki-kun has a good heart, and is smart, but, honestly, he needs a good dose of common sense.

_If I left tomorrow _

_Would anybody care _

_Stuck in this sorrow _

_Going nowhere _

If I left the school, how many people would notice?

_All the chances that have passed me by _

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all_

Even if I did go out into the light, would it matter?

* * *

_Would It Matter_

* * *

Thanks for suggesting this song, Starwolf Magic. Also, thank you for telling me that Umehito Nekozawa needed a part in this. You were right. I mean it sincerely.

This chapter, the tenth chapter of my first fanfiction, is a **big** landmark for me. I would like to thank 1andOnlyJanae, Starwolf Magic, BittersweetChocolates09, ardx, and Mrs. MewSayuriLawlietHitachiin, my followers, for going through to this point with me, even if they haven't been with me for very long.

Just so anybody who cares knows, it's up to you guys to decide for me to continue this as an assortment of songfics. I'll be putting up a poll on my profile. I've got some ideas ready, and if I see a lot of enthusiasm in the reviews and maybe a PM, I'll continue it, but at a slower rate so I can work on other stories.


	11. Deciever of Fools Kyoya

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Bursts into tears and run away, wailing.)

* * *

Within Temptation

* * *

_He feeds on fear, he feeds on pain _

_He rules again _

_If for all he cares he will guide _

_The faith again _

My father is Yoshio Ootori. He is head the Ootori group, which specializes in medicine, although it has branched out into many fields. _  
_

_Our light in the darkness_

_Is too small to see _

_There's always a sparkle of hope _

_If you just believe  
_

Heading all this is no easy task, though. He is cold and calculating, much like the rest of the Ootori family patriarchs, and me.

_He told the tale so many times _

_About the dream not meant to be _

_In a world of the free _

_(He plays with your mind)_

I am also a manipulator, just like him. He and I both will use many people to achieve our goals.

_As faith for the future faded fast _

_He grows strong with their displeasure _

_It sets him free_

However, he will not be ruler of the Ootori family business forever; although I would think he wishes he could be._  
_

_Deceiver of hearts _

_Deceiver of fools _

_He rules with fear_

Power is rather…something to be craved for, after all. I, too, am after it. Even he knows that he will have to choose a successor. _  
_

_Deceiver of hopes _

_Deceiver of fools _

_He rules again _

I am proficient enough, more so than my brothers._  
_

_He feeds on fear, poisons the truth _

_To gain their faith to lead the way _

_To a world of decay _

_(He rules your heart)_

My father is **the** deceiver. He can tell you something that you will perceive the way he wants you to. Only when it's too late will he reveal to you the double meaning. In a way, I am describing myself, too._  
_

_He'll sell your soul to the grave _

_Without a hesitation to make _

_He belongs to the dark  
_

**We** will use whoever we have to if it gives us enough merit. Sometimes, sacrifices** do** have to be made, after all.

_Deceiver of hearts _

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear _

Deceiving is a part of the game in the business world, although it is usually conducted where the rest of the world cannot suspect._  
_

_Deceiver of hopes _

_Deceiver of fools _

_He rules again  
_

Either Yuuichi or I will inherit the Ootori group. I am prepared to use whatever means necessary to best him. Akito is small competition. I will not have to worry about him.

_Please awake and see the truth _

_He can only be if you believe what he tells you _

_Remember who you are, what you stand for _

_There will always be a way  
_

But, it seems that I am lacking in understanding commoners. I try and understand Haruhi, and I can, up to a point, but she can allude me.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_ Deceiver of fools _

_He rules with fear_

My father likely can't quite read her either._  
_

_Deceiver of hopes _

_Deceiver of fools _

_He rules again  
_

My father and I aren't alike in every single way, though.

_In my heart there is a place _

_In my heart there is a trace _

_Of a small fire burning_

He is uncaring and with few friends, only business partners.

_A sheltering ray shines through this night _

_Although it's small it's bright _

_But darkness is lurking  
_

I, however, do care about some people; my friends: Tamaki, the twins, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi.

_He will sell your soul _

_To bitterness and cold _

_Oh fear him  
_

I wouldn't double-cross them. I might have some fun messing with them sometimes, but I would never betray them. I might even use them occasionally, but only if it is necessary.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_ Deceiver of fools _

_He rules with fear  
_

At the moment, I am only the vice president of the Host Club. I am the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord, Hypotensive Devil, The Shadow King, and, as much as I would prefer not to be, "Mommy".

_Deceiver of hopes _

_Deceiver of Fools _

_Shall he rule again?_

But one day, I will also be the ruler of the Ootori group.

* * *

_Deceiver of Fools_

* * *

Thank you, Starwolf Magic! I was going to use it for Kyoya's father, Yoshio, but then I looked again at the lyrics and couldn't imagine him with the non-evil personality.

Also, I found this website called Wikia. They have a section about Ouran High School Host Club, with character profiles, and it's a good reference source if you can't find the name of a character or their birthdays or any other little pieces of trivia.

I'm going to update on the first of every month from now on. School's starting soo and I have to be ready to take the SHSAT to get into high school! Wish me luck! This story will be something that will go on forever and ever and ever until I feel like ending it. Expect more updates!

Review, ESPECIALLY if you're not one of my followers, suggest, and become a ninja!_  
_


	12. If Today Was Your Last Day Honey

LISTEN TO THE SONG!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Nickelback. If I owned anything that belonged to Bisco Hatori, would I be on this site?

* * *

Nickelback

* * *

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a__gift__and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first __step__you take is the longest stride__  
_

"Thank you, Takashi," I sobbed. "I can't—I don't know how to express how much this means this means to me, your advice."

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?__  
_

"Don't you know how much trouble you've caused Haruhi!? Do you know what she's been through!? Even if you don't think she should be in the Host club with us, she has a choice, too!" I panted, slightly surprised at my outburst, before leaving the Zuka Club with shocked expressions on their faces.

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life__  
_

I know I don't have much time left, so I bought Haruhi a passport and started taking the club on trips and doing the most bizarre things with them. Frankly, everything.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?__  
_

"I want to thank every one of my clients at the Host Club, because I will be retaking the position of Karate Cub President."

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?__  
_

"Even though this might hurt you if you accept me, I'm confessing to you, Haruhi."

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are__  
_

"Hikaru, even if Haruhi doesn't want you, and she's happy, and you truly love her, shouldn't you be happy?"

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_'Cause the hands of time are never__on your side__  
_

"…I know you don't approve of the way I see true strength, Chika, but I want to make up with you before it's too late."

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?__  
_

Why me? Why did I have to contract cancer? If I have, though, I might as well make the most of what time I have left.

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day_

I didn't wake up this morning, but I'm glad I was able to live the way I did before that.

* * *

_If Today Was Your Last Day_

* * *

This is a bit different from my usual fare, so could you guys tell me how it is? Also, I'm sorry about only being able to update on the first of each month, but school's starting soon and my mom will take away my computer if she even **thinks** I'm spending too much time on the site.

And...on to the subject of school. I'll be having a lot of stuff trying to bury me in it's huge piles like an endless ball pit of unimaginable darkness in the middle of-I think you've heard enough to get my point, which is: I may not be able to update next month. Sorry if I don't; hooray if I do.

Also, I'm a Beta reading the story Professor Jackson!


	13. Forevermore Tamaki

Listen to the song. I command it.

Disclaimer: Own anything that belongs to Xandria I not. Ouran High School Host Club own I not. Yoda wish I am.

* * *

Xandria

* * *

_Once there was a time of a never-ending dream_

When I was young, I was unstoppable, I thought.

_Of being free, of immortality_

When I was young, my family, the Host Club, would never change, I thought.

_When a song was a mystery_

When I was young, the commoner's world was a playhouse, I thought.

_And the stars so easy to reach_

When I was young, with the Host Club, nothing could go wrong, I thought.

_But something changed now the sand's trickling slow_

Then Kyoya and I graduated, and Haruhi, with the twins, followed close behind.

_The time of innocence is over now_

We grew up, and Haruhi blossomed into a woman, no longer a host.

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

Haruhi began to follow her dream, and each of the members of the Host Club took over their respective companies.

_The wind of time blows right into my eyes_

Time passed. Things happen. Some days were good, and others… not so much.

_My flower withers and so do they all_

Then things started going downhill. Haruhi became ill in a way eerily similar to her mother when she died. Like a flower, she withered right before our eyes.

_Nothing lasts forevermore_

I should've known the peace we claimed wouldn't last, especially when that happened.

_Why is my fate that I will never see_

My grandmother made an ugly reappearance in my life. Somehow, she retook the company. My role in life was once again misplaced.

_The story's end, the final truth to be_

When would it stop? I thought.

_And to you lights that help me through the dark_

Refusing it from anyone else, Haruhi acquired financial help from the twins, and recovered. Being Haruhi, she insisted on paying them back, and in doing so, started earning an income. The twins would never let her know, but they never actually took money out of her paycheck as repayment.

_My greatest fear is losing your __spark_

If Haruhi hadn't recovered… if she hadn't been there for me… well, needless to say, she was the one who kept my spirits up during that time.

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

I knew that it wouldn't have lasted that way forever.

_The wind of time blows right into my eyes_

More time passed. Grandmother died, and her grasp on my father was released. He decided, even if he hadn't been in full control of our family, it was time for the legacy to be passed onto a new generation.

_My flower withers and so do they all_

Then, disaster just had to take a hold on us once again. Even with the newest technology and all the support from the Ootori hospitals, Haruhi didn't make it.

_Nothing lasts forevermore_

She was the first of us to go. Then... tragedy closed its bitter hand upon us. Hikaru contracted cancer, and soon after he departed, Kaoru followed him with suicide.

_I see the days go by and feel the snow is falling down_

Honey-sempai was killed crossing the street when a car hit him. He, a weapon of mass destruction, was killed in an accident. Of us all, I expected him to be the one left behind in the end. Funny how life is sometimes, eh?

_I've seen the end is waiting by my side_

His death made me so much more aware of my mortality, even more so than the twin's or Haruhi's death did.

_The dream is lost, once I was told_

Kyoya never was the best at comforting people. He's so cold.

_It's gone forevermore_

But the way he spoke about them... it made my heart shatter, then melt into puddles, only to be scattered.

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

Time is a cruel thing. The Shadow King was touched by Death's cold fingers, and one morning, he was reported to have died in his sleep.

_The wind of time blows right into my eyes_

I didn't want to be the last to die, the one left behind. I was scared to be alone.

_My flower withers and so do they all_

Mori-sempai outlived all but I. He was shot while at a Kendo competition. He wasn't competing, his bones were too old for that, but watching a student of his. I, the king, was the last one standing.

_Nothing lasts forevermore_

When I was old, nothing lasts forevermore, I thought.

* * *

_Forevermore_

* * *

Since I haven't been getting the same number of reviews as before, I'm going to assume you guys are angry at me for updating monthly rather than weekly. The reason for this is because this project is likely to end over my dead body. There's been a lot of things going on in my life and way too much drama with my friends. Once the pressure on me is released, and I'm done trying to talk to my school about getting a decent senior field trip, raising money for a yearbook, and other 8th grade related things, I'll think about updating every other week. Deal?

Review, suggest, and SMILE, like Avril Lavigne!


	14. Control Ayanokoji

Please listen to the song. Not only will it make your reading experience better, but it may guide you to new musical discoveries.

Disclaimer: I'm putting this up as quickly as possible, so I don't own anything belonging to The Birthday Massacre or their affliates, or anything of Bisco Hatori's.

* * *

The Birthday Massacre

* * *

_Err on the side of caution_

I'm careful there. We all are.

_They're taking in the new girls_

Young, naive, looking for something to do. Just like I was.

_(Two faced, too poised to shed a tear)_

When they find their hearts broken, no one sees me – them – even flinch.

_No memory to speak of_

The club doesn't even acknowledge us. One girl is another.

_(Passed in the night, we didn't hear)_

And when the brokenhearted are in their secret place, they cry in the dark, where none but themselves can hear.

_The fading breath of your love__  
_

I really **did** love you, Tamaki.

_We lose control of the moment_

Hardly watching myself until now, I see how I was, too late.

_Another trend goes out of season_

Mori-senpai never talks. He couldn't carry a conversation, so I left him.

_A new love forever_

But the twins could never fail me. We'd love each other forever.

_Look the other way_

But, then again, they treat everyone the same. Building walls to separate themselves from the world, not **really **interested in the conversations...

_You see through me_

They're obviously too wrapped up in each other to ever truly be with me.

_A new trend, indifference_

Tamaki is a fairy tale prince. They'll always come through. If he doesn't, what is still real in life?_  
_

_You are a child of privilege_

A real brat, I was. Everyone in this blasted school, too. I'm including the Hosts, of course. They were, and still are, the worst of all.

_Your reputation leads you_

Like I had heard, he was charming. A perfect prince, catering to my every whim.

_(All traits of life will disappear)_

But he was always the same. Like a robot, he – almost systematically – made rounds, every girl, every **customer **he did this.

_You're falling into season_

And I started realizing: I didn't care. I wanted attention, and where it came from mattered not; it could've been from a machine. He gave me what I needed, what no one else had offered.

_(Their every word is insincere)_

So what if all he knows to say are sweet nothings! Not one Host had to mean what they say in the club for all I cared!

_There is no time for reason__  
_

I wasn't thinking then.

_We lose control of the moment_

I should've felt ashamed, I suppose, but I wasn't in control of myself.

_Another trend goes out of season_

I was lost in a dream, or something of that sort.

_A new love forever_

This would've lasted forever, until Tamaki and I graduated, then it would've all dissolved. Who knows, I might've gone into depression.

_Look the other way_

Then came a blessing in disguise, from the unlikeliest of places. I – no one – could've seen him, **her**, coming.

_You see through me_

When I pretended, when I was accusing Haruhi, I could've done better. I'm glad I didn't, or I might have been trapped.

_A new trend, indifference_

Tamaki had moved onto her instead of me, like I had moved from the other Hosts to him, I had thought, I had convinced myself.

_Remember our childhood_

That was what I had thought of. The way my parents had moved on to my little sister when she was born.

_It's not quite the same_

But that wasn't the way it was. Tamaki had never loved me; he had always been looking.

_A pale hue of new blood_

And when someone new came, the commoner, he latched on, wondering if this was it, if he could finally rest.

_They all know your name__  
_

Of course the scholarship student was different: he, or she, was known by all, and therefore Tamaki, thought he didn't know all.

_We lose control of the moment_

If something was different, if he knew he was a she, that moment might have been changed.

_Another trend goes out of season_

But that's the way life is, a series of actions, each affecting each other in tiny ways to change the outcome.

_A new love forever_

Maybe Haruhi will have more luck than I did with the Prince.

_Look the other way_

Or maybe she won't in America.

_You see through me_

Something inconsequential will happen, and before she even sees it...

_A new trend, indifference_

And Tamaki will move on, just like he did with the rest of us.

* * *

_Control_

* * *

Ayanokoji is the girl who throws Haruhi's bag in the fountain and is later E J ected (pun) from the club.

* * *

I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR POSTING FOUR DAYS LATE! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT I WAS CAUGHT IN HURRICANE SANDY AND I WASN'T ABLE TO PUT THIS FOR YOU! I hope you understand. I'd like to thank BittersweetChocolates09 for being the most frequent reviewer.

This chapter was very different from what I imagined, but then again, each chapter evolves, first being idea, putting idea into word still in my head, typing and then reaching a dead end, than backtracking and skipping and filling in each part and random ideas in the middle of typing that change the whole course of the chapter. It was one of the twins at first because I was thinking of the girls who sent then love letters, then their mother reflecting on how distant her son's are from the rest of the world, then Ayanojoki.

I'm terribly sorry for the last paragraph. It should have been posted when I was typing that pointless mess. Sorry again for being late.

I don't have enough time to think of something witty here like I usually do, so this is it.


End file.
